


I Could Give You a Massage?

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk! iwa, drunk! oiks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for the prompt “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” for iwaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Give You a Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO ALL MY IWAOIs TURN OUT TO BE DRUNK IWA OR OIKS I CRI

"Do you…well….I mean…I could give you a massage?" Oikawa stuttered, wondering how he got into his current situation. 

_A man whale. A drunk man whale,_ he thought, inwardly sighing to himself.

Iwaizumi waved off his boyfriend and tossed and turned in his lap.

"I know you just got off finals but….did you really have to drink that much?" Oikawa said with a hint of concern laced in his words. He pointed at the empty cans of beer and whiskey lying on the ground and sighed.

"Oikawa…..I just realized," Iwaizumi burped into Oikawa's arm, "that you look like a mutant bee? Oh, a massage would be nice too," he added.

"Oh really?" Oikawa asked, slightly annoyed at the carelessness of Iwaizumi's words, "And what happened to the 'you look amazing, Tooru' you told me last night huh, bee lover?"

Iwaizumi moaned, "but you do!!! I mean," Iwaizumi flailed his arms and started pacing around the small apartment, "You look like a bee!"

Oikawa scoffed, "How so?" He knew talking to a drunk Iwaizumi would do him no good, but the topic piqued his interest.

"I mean, your faces! They're both fluffy, n soft, n n n I don’t know!" Iwaizumi raised his voice.

_Classic drunk Iwa-chan_ , Oikawa thought.

"Plus, both of you have this this _feeling_. It's like a creepy spell! Yeah, it draws you in n poisons you n stuff!" Iwaizumi swayed on his feet.

"Iwa-chan, you're drunk. Come over here and lay down. Please?" Oikawa said, his eyes practically pleading Iwaizumi to take a seat.

Iwaizumi waved him off once again, "I mean, this spell just draws you in and and and!!!! Just!!! Its!!! I don’t know, enchanting?!" There it was, Iwaizumi's drunk writer mode. Oikawa sighed.

"Come over here and I'll give you a massage okay? Your being drunk turned on your 'writer mode' again," Oikawa patted his lap, "I'm waiting,"

Iwaizumi finally gave in and swayed over to Oikawa's lap, "See? This is what I mean, you just draw people in. It makes me worried sometimes…..," Iwaizumi laid face-down on Oikawa's lap as he massaged him, making him slightly more sober.

Oikawa giggled, "You being so popular with the girls worries me too, Iwa-chan. Just promise me you won't go for some other girl while I'm at college alright? I can't keep an eye on you when we're at different colleges after all," Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a peck on his cheek, "Promise?"

Iwaizumi huffed, "…..Promise,"

"Good, now go lay down on the bed while I get you a glass of water, okay?"

Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa's shirt, "I don’t need it, just," Iwaizumi took a deep breath, "keep massaging me please?"

Oikawa laughed, "Anything fro you, Iwa-chan!"


End file.
